goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jojo Tickle sees Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded: The Movie/Bitten by Geon
Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, May 11, 2018) *Evil Jojo Tickle: Hey Dad. *Mr. Tickle: What is Evil Jojo? *Evil Jojo Tickle: Can I please go to the movies to see Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded: The Movie? *Mr. Tickle: No. *Evil Jojo Tickle: Why not? *Mr. Tickle: Because you're grounded and it has a lot of violence. Go to your room now. *Evil Jojo Tickle: Fine! *(Evil Jojo Tickle goes to her room while angry) *[Cut to: Evil Jojo Tickle in her room] *Evil Jojo Tickle: Man, I can't believe that I'm not allowed to go to the movies while grounded. *[Evil Jojo has a mischievous look on her face] *Evil Jojo Tickle: I know, I will go to the movies while grounded! *Mr. Tickle: (offscreen) Evil Jojo, I'm going shopping. Don't leave the house while I'm gone. *Evil Jojo: OK Dad. *(We hear a cannon blast sound effect. Evil Jojo has a mischievous look on her face) *Evil Jojo: Good thing my Dad is gone. Now to go see Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded: The Movie *(Evil Jojo walks away from her bedroom with her mischievous look on her face) *(At the movies) *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see? *Evil Jojo Tickle: I would like one ticket to see Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded: The Movie. Plus, one bag of popcorn and one cup of Pepsi please. *Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the film. *[The Ticket Manager hands out a bag of popcorn and a cup of pepsi to Evil Jojo Tickle. *Evil Jojo Tickle: Thank you. *[Evil Jojo Tickle walks away from the ticket counter] *[Cut to: Evil Jojo Tickle in the theater seats] *British Male Cinema Manager: The movie is starting. Enjoy the film. *(During the middle of the movie where it was showing Female Kana destroying Motto To Love Ru DVD) *Security Guard: Madam, we have a 6 year old red haired clown girl who is banned from pornography who is watching a R-rated movie. Pause all movies immediately! *[The Cinema Manager appears] *British Female Cinema Manager: Hey you, the clown girl with red hair, why are you watching an R-rated movie? Your parents said that you are banned from watching anything pornographic. That's it! I am calling your parents about this! *Evil Jojo Tickle: No please! I like this movie. *British Female Cinema Manager: I don't care! Get out of here before I call the police on you! *[Evil Jojo runs away. The British Female Cinema Manager picks up the phone] *British Female Cinema Manager: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tickle. Evil Jojo watched an R-rated movie while grounded. The movie she watched was Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded: The Movie. Please ground her. OK. Bye! *[Cut to: Mr. Tickle in the black background surrounded by flames] *Mr. Tickle: (in Scary Voice) EVIL JOJO (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! * * * * * * * [[Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]